1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device that includes a process of forming a thin film on a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among processes of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus (semiconductor device), a process of forming a boron nitride film (BN film) on a substrate such as a silicon wafer may be performed. Also, it is known that a hydrogen fluoride (HF) resistance of a film may increase when carbon (C) is contained in the BN film.